Cracking the System
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Kay observes James's tests. Sees how James has 'cracked the system' in the MiB shooting gallery. Jay, the one with the eye for the answer. Story better than summary, hopefully. Rated T for language safety. R&R, RDF1.


This may not be an actual fic, but it's something that's just wouldn't leave me alone until I did something with it.

This is about the movie Men in Black. Specifically, this is about 'Jay', James, and the tests he went through to become apart of MiB.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in MiB or anything having to do with MiB. I only own this idea, which may be shared by others.

Title: Cracking the system

(Story Begin)

Kay was watching as his soon-to-be protégé matched wits with the best of the best army officials that the U.S. Army could provide to challenge him. He knew for a fact that James wouldn't be able to score as high as the others on the written test, but the written test were for legal reasons. They agreed to provide a written test for applicants if the government doesn't make them report any paperwork to any branch but themselves. So, here Jay was, finishing the written test while the others were in the waiting room for him to join them. Soon, Jay finished and Kay moved to the observation room with Zed.

He couldn't help but smile as the other recruits started firing the second the simulation started. The army boys had a lot to learn.

He then noticed James looking around, as if searching for something. Just before the simulation ended, James took a carefully aimed shot: right at little 'Tiffany'.

Zed stormed in there demanding an explanation.

"May I ask why you felt little 'Tiffany' deserved to die?" questioned Zed.

"Well, she's the only one that actually seemed dangerous at the time, sir," replied James.

'Interesting,' thought Kay, listening in as James continued.

"How d'you come to that conclusion?" asked Zed, for clarification.

"Well, first I was going to pop this guy hanging from the streetlight," explained Jay, pointing to a random alien figure, "then I realized, 'he's just working out'. I mean how would I feel if someone come running in the gym busting me on my ass while I'm on the treadmill."

'Makes sense,' thought Kay, smirking a bit as James continued.

"Then I saw this, uh, snarling, beast guy," added James, pointing to another alien, "then I noticed he had a tissue in his hands. I'm realizing that he's not _snarling_; he's _sneezing_. You know, ain't no real threat there."

'Also makes sense,' thought Kay, his smirk growing bigger.

"And then I saw little 'Tiffany'," continued James, pointing out 'Tiffany', who had a bullet in 'her' forehead, "I'm thinking, 'you know, 8-year-old white girl, middle of the ghetto, bunch of monsters, this time of night with Quantum Physics books?' She's about to start some shit Zed! She's about 8 years old. Those books are way too advance for her."

'Perfect,' thought Kay, as he noticed Zed's smirk of understanding as well, 'He did it.'

"If you ask me, I'd say, 'She's up to something,'" finished James, "And to be honest, I'd appreciate it if you eased up off my back about it. Or do I owe her an apology?"

'He did it,' thought Kay, noticing Zed leaving the room, 'He cracked the system. Out of every recruit that's been brought here by a fellow agent, he's the only one who figured out the system.'

"He's got a real problem with authority," said Zed, walking up to Kay.

"So do I," replied Kay, "but this kid ran down a cephalopoid. On foot, boss, that's got to be tough enough."

"Let's hope you know what you're doing," finished Zed, walking back out to get the other recruits for memory erasing.

'I hope so too, sir,' thought Kay, 'with his speed and eyes, he's about the best I could ever get as a replacement. He's the only one to crack the system.'

Kay walked out as well, grabbing a file about the history of MiB to show to James. He just hoped James would be the one to replace him and take MiB to the next level of protection for the safety of the world.

While Jay may be rough around the edges, Kay was sure to get him ready for the trials ahead, because he was the one who cracked the system.

(Story End)

Well, did you understand I as do now?

For those who didn't, here's the thing: James/Jay in the shooting range noticed something no one else did until it was too late, a Quantum Physics and a Relativity book. For an eight-year-old, that's IS advance, even for child prodigies. So, either she's a prodigy's prodigy, or else it's like Jay said: She's about to start some shit.

I apologize about the language, but censoring it would be cruel to the original format that the movie was supposed to be in.

Also, during the 'conversation' between Zed and Kay after Jay's explanation, I couldn't help but noticed that the actor portraying Kay in this way looked a lot like Bruce Wayne. You know, profile half covered in darkness, super-serious voice, ultra-serious expression, speaking in a way that chills the bones. It looked that way to me at least.

Hope you've enjoyed this and until my next update…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
